the adventures of a shinigami, a half-shinigami and a teddy bear
by a human girl
Summary: it's a series of side-story one-shots from 'back with a vengence', my other DN fic, where Aakchi, Annie and Julia are the main characters. with their personalities put together, who knows what kinda craziness'll go down? rated for Akachi being Akachi. warning: randomness, Akachi, 4th wall breaking, Akachi, craziness, Akachi, anime-hopping and... Akachi.
1. hell yeah!

**Me: Time to have some fun~ 8D**

**Akachi: 8D**

**Annie: n.n**

**Julia: Meh. -_-**

**Akachi: #$%^&*!**

**Annie: Mai-mai doesn't own death note, anything we reference, any anime we invade or most of the OCs used.**

**Me: Mai-mai?**

**Annie: Yep!**

**Me: O^O**

**Akachi: O^O**

**Annie: o^o**

**Julia: Meh. -_-**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_hell yeah!

It was a normal Saturday in the house.

And of course, 'normal' for Akachi, Annie and Julia means craziness.

The three of them were sitting on Akachi's bed, watching the end of the last episode of wolf's rain on his laptop.

"What. The. Shit?!" demanded Akachi, throwing his arms above his head (not literally) and making a face that looked like this: e_O

Annie frowned and nodded.

"I don't like this ending" she agreed.

"Everything would've ended a lot better if someone just killed that damn floating-flower-bitch-lady in the beginning…" Akachi trailed off, a light bulb appearing out of nowhere and lighting up above his head, "I got it!"

"Got what?"

"An idea!"

"So you're gonna break logic and go into the anime and kill Cheza?"

Akachi nodded, his face looking like this: c8

"Annie! Quickly, grab my hand!" he stood up (on the bed) and reached out his hand, which Annie grabbed (making this face: :3) and held Julia (who was making this face: -_-), "To adventure!"

And with that, the shinigami (Akachi), the half-shinigami (Annie) and the teddy bear (Julia) somehow flew through the ceiling and landed behind a bush in that forest where the wolves met Cheza for the first time.

"What's the plan?" asked Annie in a whisper.

"We kill her with my shoe horn!" declared Akachi in a whisper-shout, pulling a metal shoe horn from out of nowhere and waving it around.

"Why's that your character item again?"

"Dunno"

"By now the authoress isn't even trying, is she?"

"Nope"

Hey! Stop breaking the 4th wall to insult me! D:{

**SOMEWHERE IN SOME ROOM (my room) ON A BED (my bed) IN FRONT OF A LAPTOP (my preciousssss…)**

D.G (my little brother): Why did you write '_little_ brother'?

Me: Cuz I needed to tell the world you're 2 years younger than me.

D.G: (beep!) you.

Me: You just got censored, bitch! :P

**BACK WITH THE PLOT (D.G: This thing actually has a plot?!)**

While Akachi sulked in a random emo-corner which appeared out of nowhere 'cause I bitch-slapped him for insulting me (I didn't hit Annie cuz she's adorable (Akachi: (beep!) you, Maya!)), the gang arrived with the flower-bitch (they're next to that big tree thing from episode 8).

Suddenly remembering his plan, Akachi sprang out of the bush and dragged Annie (who was holding Julia) with him.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba, his tone stern, as he stepped in front of Cheza protectively.

"Akachi, Annie and the teddy bear who doesn't give shit, Bitch!" announced Akachi, giving the confused wolfs and flower the middle finger before decapitating Cheza with his shoe horn (which again came out of nowhere).

As soon as Akachi was done he through the shoe horn far, far away and started laughing manically.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he yelled.

Annie, annoyed by the non-stop noise, pulled a leash from out of nowhere (this happens a lot, doesn't it?) and held it out firmly for the crazy-mode Akachi to see, silencing him at once.

His fear of leashes was really useful at times like this.

The random-threesome then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the confused wolfs to try to process the insanity that just went down.

And what happened to the shoe horn, you ask? It landed in the world of Pokémon, or more specifically, on Meowth.

And now Meowth, Jessie and James will forever wonder where the object came from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: c8**

**Akachi: c8**

**Annie: n.n**

**Julia: -_-**

**Kiba: T-T**

**Annie, Akachi and me: Review!**

**Akachi and me: Or meat Mr. Shoe Horn… O^O**


	2. ask Akachi

**Me: c8**

**Akachi: Muahaha. C8**

**Annie: We're back, everyone! :D**

**Julia: Meh. -_-**

**Akachi: O^O**

**Me: I'm so happy I could explode! **

**Kiba: Than do the world a favor and hurry up with it.**

**Annie: You're just sour 'cause we killed Cheza last chapter. **

**Akachi: And we don't care.**

**Julia: For once we agree. -_-**

**Akachi: OMFG she said an actual word! :O**

**Me: Meh's a word. O^O**

**Akachi: O^O**

**Me: I'd like to thank my internet buddies for the support! :D**

**Annie: OCs from Mai-mai's other fics are in here! :D**

**Akachi: Maya isn't smart enough to own anything other than her own OCs. -_-**

**Me: Hey! D:{**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2:**_ ask Akachi

Annie sighed.

Why? Akachi just finished explaining his latest scheme of craziness.

She didn't have anything against it, she just wished he wouldn't forget to do things she asks him to do.

"Aka, you said you'd kill Snake-pedo-dude from naruto" she reminded him, making the shinigami freeze.

"Oh, yeah…" he mumbled.

Akachi, being Akachi, recovered in a matter of seconds and through a bunch of shoe horns from his room, somehow landing them on SPD (short for Snake-pedo-dude), killing him.

But of course Akachi, being Akachi, missed 10 times.

And where did the stray shoe horns land, you ask? Where they always land; the Pokémon world.

5 hit Meowth, 3 hit Paul and 2 hit Trip. For no apparent reason.

Back with the plot, Akachi, Annie and Julia were in the little psychopath's room, waiting for the first questions… in Akachi's new advise website… this can't be good…

"Why are you using the alias 'Aki'?" asked Annie.

"Would _you_ ask me for advice?" replied Akachi, not taking his eyes off his laptop's screen.

"Point taken"

"We got a question!" After a few moments of the shinigami and half-shinigami doing a victory dance on the bed they actually read the question. "It's from someone calling him or herself 'Animerulz21394'…" after reading the message, Akachi grinned like the psychopath he is and typed up an 'answer'.

**Animerulz21394: How do I tell a guy that I'm not in love with him, and how to deal with people that don't know the meaning of the word no?**

**Aki: KILL THEM ALL!**

The next one was from Annie Matsukaze.

**Annie Matsukaze: How do we prank Light, L, Near, Matt and big brother without them finding out it was us?**

**Aki: Really Annie? Really?!**

"Lol" giggled Annie, not the least bit fazed by Akachi's unimpressed face.

They kept getting messages, none of them really catching their attention until…

**Akachi's girlfriend bitches: How do I kill my love rival?**

One thought dominated Akachi, Annie and Julia's minds.

_Chichi…_

It was so obvious it was sad.

"Let's skip that one" suggested Akachi and Annie at once before turning to the screen. … and then laughing their little asses off at the username and message.

**Da Skyanator: Oh shitz. **

**Aki: O^O**

"A-an inside j-joke" Annie forced out the sentence between fits of laughter.

"Sky's one funny bitch!" laughed Akachi.

"Yeah! How'd our lazy authoress come up with her?"

"Dunno"

Hey! I thought we settled this last chapter! D:{

**WITH ME AND D.G**

D.G: Hahaha! Even the _OCs_ you write about think you're a lazy bitch! XD

Me: Sh-shuddup! Don't judge meh! D:

D.G: *laughing his ass off*

Me: I haz imaginary eggbeater. *holds imaginary eggbeater* O^O

D.G: I haz real shoe horn. *holds real shoe horn* O^O

Me: Oh-

**SOMEWHERE IN THE LAND OF BMF OCS**

Sky: Shitz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: I bet the readers wish they could ask Akachi stuff… *light bulb shows up out of nowhere and lights up above my head* I got it! }:D**

**Akachi: Muahaha. C8**

**Annie: Leave a review telling Aka what you wanna know! So review! :D**

**Akachi: Or you'll NEVAAAAAAAR know what I'd say. O^O **


End file.
